


Starry Knight in Red

by soleilla



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: [Soulmates AU: Red String of Fate]For many years, people believed that there is something that connects two souls together since the day they were born. A thin, red string of fate, as they had called it, where both ends are tied to the pinky fingers of two people. Only children are able to see the string, however, there are circumstances that it will appear as a glimpse if the two ends of the string are close to one another. Because of this, many people thought it to be nothing more than a tell-tale lie that elders tell children, thus, burying the belief in a sea of myths for people to decide whether or not it’s real.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Starry Knight in Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was constantly punching my writer's block just so I could write TaiYuki content. I'll definitely write more soulmates AU for these two bc childhood troupe + soulmates au = a gift from God Himself

[Soulmates AU]: Red string of fate

_For many years, people believed that there is something that connects two souls together since the day they were born. A thin, red string of fate, as they had called it, where both ends are tied to the pinky fingers of two people. Only children are able to see the string, however, there are circumstances that it will appear as a glimpse if the two ends of the string are close to one another. Because of this, many people thought it to be nothing more than a tell-tale lie that elders tell children, thus, burying the belief in a sea of myths for people to decide whether or not it’s real._

* * *

“... And that’s what my older sister said to me!” Taichi said with a bright smile on his face. He had been telling his newfound friend, Yuki, countless stories that his sister had told him in the past whenever they would meet at the playground and since then, it had been a routine of his during his playdate with the young boy.

“Huh, I feel like that’s just complete bogus though.” 

Taichi flinched before frowning at his skeptical friend, “It’s not! I mean, I haven’t seen it yet but who’s to say whether or not it’s true.” Yuki simply sighed as his playmate pushed him gently on the swing.

“Well, do you at least have an idea of how you can make it appear?”

“Yuki-chan, I’m not a magician y’know,” he replied before giving him another gentle push, “But I know that before I grow up, I’ll be able to catch a glimpse of my red string!” Yuki puffed his cheeks before grinding his heels to stop swinging. He turned his head to meet Taichi’s eyes, earning a blush from the black-haired boy as they had been closer than they were earlier.

“Why are you so obsessed in trying to find out who your soulmate is? Doesn’t that ruin the surprise?” 

Taichi blinked for a moment before flashing another toothy grin, “Because I want to prepare myself as my soulmate’s fated partner! I want to be able to show them my best parts that we can be both proud of that we’d never get tired of each other no matter how long we’ve been together.” 

Yuki was speechless; it was as if he had been talking to a different Taichi, someone that he doesn’t recognize at all. For a moment he thought that he had already grown up with the way he talked about love. They were just kids, after all, this wasn’t a subject for them to talk about so deeply and yet he felt the love that Taichi had just poured out to him. A love so warm that he could feel the sun’s rays hitting against his cheeks in this cold, winter day. Had he always been this mature?

“I didn’t think it was possible for chibi to act so mature at this age.” was all that he could reply before turning away to stand up.

“W-what’s that supposed to mean? Wait, where are you going?”

“Home, it’s getting late already and my mom will get worried if I don’t get going soon.” Taichi rushes over to him and grabs him by the hand, which caused the other to jump in surprise.

“What are you doing?”

“Holding your hand.”

“I can see that,” he looked down at their interlocked hands, “But why exactly are you holding it?”

“Well it’s getting dark and I don’t want Yuki-chan to walk all the way home without an escort.” He pats his chest with a proud smile now present on his face, “Tonight, I’ll be your knight in shining armor!”

“More like a homeless puppy who won’t leave me alone.”

“So mean,” he whined, “But that’s what I like about Yuki-chan!” Had it not been for the dark that was beginning to envelop them, Taichi would’ve been able to see the redness of his cheeks by now—

—and perhaps the glowing red string that was tied around their pinkies.

* * *

“So since then, I’ve always walked Yuki-chan home to make sure he’s safe!” The room fell silent. They weren’t exactly sure how to react to his story, considering that they expected something else from him in this love talk that they’re having.

“That’s such a bold move, coming from Taicchan… I never knew you’ve been a smooth guy since the beginning!” Kazunari commented before shifting to the other side of the couch.

“M-me? Nah, I was just…” Taichi averted his eyes, his cheeks now burning bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I was just being a good friend, that’s all.”

“Aww, he’s blushing! I guess you liked Yukki a lot, huh?” Izumi teased as she poked his sides, making the redhead jump from his seat.

“I mean, he _was_ his first love after all.” 

“J-just like one of my shoujo mangas..! Taichi-kun, that’s really amazing!” The others then began to gather around him, some continuing to tease him and asking him more about his past with Yuki, that they didn’t realize that he had already arrived home.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome back, Yuki-kun.” Izumi greeted with a smile. The green-haired boy’s face immediately twisted in confusion as he saw the group of men crowding around Taichi.

“Am I interrupting some kind of frat meeting?”

“Ah Yuki-chan, welcome back!” Taichi greeted as he poked his head out of the crowd before waltzing over to him with a bright smile. The others looked at them chatting happily— well, it looked more like Taichi was the one happily chatting Yuki, and they all had the same smile plastered on their faces.

“He denies it yet there’s practically hearts popping out of his head right now.” 

“I can see his tail wagging from behind.”

As the others continued to observe the two childhood friends, the director found herself staring at their hands, not realizing the pink-haired boy beside her had been waving his hand in front of her until he tapped her shoulder to get her attention once again.

“Izumi-san, is something wrong?” the director flinched and turned to him in shock.

“Ah, no it’s just—” she looked back at Yuki and Taichi, “ … I just thought I saw something, guess it must have been my imagination.” Muku didn’t ask her any further and simply nodded before greeting her good night to head back to his room, with the others following behind. As she decided to head back to her own room, she saw both Yuki and Taichi leave and again, noticed something red tied around their pinkies but this time, it was glowing brighter than the first time she saw it. 

“So what were you talking about to them?”

“Ah, i-it’s nothing for you to worry about! Just some stories from the past.”

“Then why was everyone crowding around you like a bunch of high school girls?”

“They were just interested in my story, that’s all!”

The two friends continued to “bicker” as they were heading for their rooms while Izumi was left with a stunned look on her face. She was certain that it was just a part of her imagination but the longer they talked, the more it glowed bright that it almost illuminated the dark hallways of the dorm. Now smiling to herself, she sees herself back into her room with nothing but the sight of the beautiful shade of red enveloping the two childhood friends in her mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
